Fairytale of an Injured Maiden
by Cha-Cha-Cheesecake
Summary: "If I'm still in pain when I come home again, you'll take care of me?" "Definitely!" "And you'll tell me stories every night and look out for me?" "You know it!" She closed her eyes and smiled widely. "And... you'll love me no matter what?"
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, as promised, peoples, I've come back again, and now I have a serious yet fluffy Rin x Len fanfic to celebrate the start of summer break! I'm so happy! :D**

**Please read and give constructive criticism, because I'm still growing as an author and I need your advice to make it to the top!**

**0O0**

**Fairytale of an Injured Maiden**

"Argh! Why does Rin always treat me like this?" I scowled irritably, kicking a can as it lay on the ground. She had told me that we were going to meet up to go roller-skating at one-thirty. It was almost three o'clock and she still hadn't shown up.

Maybe this meant she had stood me up? Maybe she was spending time with the new teacher at school.

What was his name, Kamui? Gakupo Kamui? Urgh. He was so… _perfect_. Annoyingly perfect. And everyone liked him. Rin was all over him. I hate guys like that.

Rin Kagamine and I were next-door neighbours. We'd been best friends since we were three. We'd played together, took baths together, ate together, even curled up in each others beds when we had sleepovers and lay there for hours, pretending.

While Rin was into drawing and colouring books, in which she'd draw pictures of a boy and a girl, me and her, in all different outfits for historical events and fantasy games, I would scribble down stories about love and betrayal and war and peace and anything else I could think up to sum up why the two were wearing the outfits she chose in wobbly print.

We were inseparable. But then, when we weren't in the same class in middle school, she started making new friends and forgot about me. A perky and loveable girl called Miku Hatsune made friends with her and they started going shopping together and attending discos and studying together and doing all the girly stuff I could never do with Rin, not in a million years.

Sure, there were a few guys in my class that I talked to, like Kaito. He sat next to me, and would always bang on about his girlfriend, Meiko. I would nod and agree to things and pretend to listen, but most of my time was occupied by thinking about Rin, and why I was the only one who seemed to notice how far apart we were growing.

So when Rin had asked me if I wanted to go roller-skating with her at the weekend, I was so happy I was giddy most of the evening. Finally, Rin and I would meet up again. Then we could go round mine and come up with more amazing games. She'd gotten so much better at drawing. She was ace at cartoons, so she could draw some outfits for the two children and I would write up the stories again.

Then we could hold hands and talk for ages about what we would do when we grew up, just like we used to - write and illustrate detailed stories about the boy and the girl, whether they were living in war-times, or whether they were trying to wipe out a race of robots from destroying humanity, of which they were once themselves.

If things kept up like that, we could do what we used to do as kids - go to all the summer festivals and watch the fireworks in our matching yukatas, holding hands and laughing together. Or maybe go window-shopping for any good road-rollers on display, going cheap, painted canary yellow and with two seats only? Possibly even pretend to, if not actually, be a couple for a day?

Hah. What a joke. Those days were obviously far from over, if she couldn't even take the time to come out and go roller-skating with me. Once.

That's when I heard it. Someone passed by me. They were talking to someone else.

"Did you hear about the girl in the accident early this afternoon?"

"Yes, it's awful, isn't it? She was only… how old? Fourteen?"

"Yes, poor child. I heard she's in hospital. It's a miracle she survived really."

"I heard she was riding on her bike to meet someone and just flew into the air when that car came slamming into her front wheel." I felt my heart stop.

Now, most junior high school girls, do they really ride on bikes? Nope. They take the bus, or walk. But Rin, my Rin, she's the only girl I know in our area to ride her bike anywhere.

"E-Excuse me!" I called, catching up with the two. A woman about twenty looked down at me.

"What is it, son?"

"Th-That girl… Who was she?" I asked desperately.

"U-Um, I'm not sure. But her surname began with a K. Kagami… maybe? Kagane? Kaga…mine?"

"Oh my god." I ran off, ignoring the lady as she shouted after me. Rin, Rin, Rin… Why?

I dashed through the different streets, barely being able to breathe. Rin. Rin. Rin!

I arrived at the hospital about thirteen minutes later, stitch tearing at my sides. It was then I saw her.

Neru Akita, Rin's half-sister. She was crying so hard she looked like she would break apart if someone did so much as poke her.

"L-L-Lennnn…" she blindly ran towards me, grabbing onto my arms and falling to her knees, weeping.

"Neru, please tell me! What happened to Rin? She's not… she's not de…"

"Don't say it!" she cried. "No, she's not. But she… I'm sorry… I can't even…"

"Here." I helped her to her feet. "Look, Neru, can you take me to the ward she's in? I need to see her."

"O-Of course," she said, nodding.

We began to walk towards the building, although I had to help her.

"Neru, please tell me what happened," I said. She sniffed.

"W-Well… She was so excited to see you, after all this time, because she really wanted to play with you more and spend time with you. She was all giggly before she set out… and then she got on her bike, never once thought to put on a helmet or anything, because you know she's such a tomboy… She just… And then, she cycled across a road, and this car… it bumped her front wheel, and she just flew right off, over the handlebars… smacked into a building, glass everywhere…!" Her voice caught and broke into a sob. "She was bleeding, and… it was just _awful_."

Upon hearing this, I kneeled on the ground and spat out all the fear and shock I felt in vomit, retching over and over again, shaking and gripping the floor with my fingers. Neru trembled with fear and watched me with a look of dismay on my face. I probably disgusted her - no normal person would just kneel on the floor and throw up in the middle of a hospital's hallway. But I couldn't help it. The fear I felt for Rin was too strong.

She helped me back to my feet once I had finished. It had left me with a bitter taste in my mouth. Regret, maybe? If I hadn't agreed to go skating with her, this wouldn't have happened.

I walked with Neru in an awkward silence, until I finally whispered, "Why? Why was she rushing so fast to meet me there? It was only _me_."

"_Because_ it was you, Len!" She said, turning to face me. "She rushed over there _because_ it was you!" I blinked.

"B-But… she has Miku, and Kamui. Perfect and fun and all she could ever dream of, compared to me, Mr Dysfunctional. Why would she be so desperate to see someone like me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really, no!" She hit me over the head in annoyance.

"You really _are _an idiot! Rin likes you! Not just as her best friend, next-door neighbour, or as the annoying kid that's been constantly been trying to make moves on her since she was a little girl! As a _boy_! She loves you!"

"…What? B-But that… that's not right. She likes Kamui. She's been all over him…"

"Trying to make you jealous, maybe? Well, it did the job a moment too late! Just…" she clenched her fists and then stabbed a finger towards a door ahead of us. "Go to her now, you moron!" I stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

"Th-Thanks, Neru!" I called as I began to run towards the door. Inside my mind, everything was blurry.

Neru was talking crazy. Since when did Rin like me? For a while, she'd been saying non-stop things like, "you're being a pain" and "Miku's talking here, Len" to me. How was that affection, or love, or liking, in any way at all?

And since when had I tried to pull moves on her anyway? Sure, I'd always sort of fancied her. But… I'd never said anything that could come across as "hey, you wanna go out with me?" or "I really like you, Rin" or "Let's become a couple!", had I?

The second I opened the door, I could see getting to Rin's bedside would be hard. There were doctors, nurses and surgeons everywhere I looked. I began to push past some, calling her name.

"Rin… Hey, Rin… Argh, move out of the way, I need to… Rin, over here… Hey… Uh… RIN!"

I pushed past two doctors angrily, and ran to her bedside, nervous sweat on the palms of my hands. At once I could see she was in a bad condition.

Her face was damp with sweat, hair sticking to her cheekbones. She was in a loose hospital gown, and there were scars on her right hand, which was visible and curled up in a fist by the side of her face. Her face had a few bruises and cuts on it, and round her forehead, barely visible but still there nonetheless, was a bandage, hid by her fringe.

"Rin! Are you… are you okay…?" She opened her eyes. As she did so, the widened as she registered my presence.

"L-Len…? What are you doing _here_?" she asked, her voice sounding rusty, as if she had been woken from a distorted dream.

"What do you mean, you idiot? I came here because I heard you had been injured!" I shouted. She bit her lip.

"I-I'm sorry, Len. I didn't mean to make you worry…"

"Sorry? Rin, what are you sorry _for_? None of this is your fault!"

"But I missed our date. I'm really sorry that we couldn't go skating together. But, when I'm better, when I can escape from here… please take me back."

At this point, seeing her so frail, hurt, and then apologising for it… that was when I began to cry. I bit my lip to try and stop myself, but fat, salty tears ran down by cheeks and I began to sob.

Rin lifted a shaky hand to wipe away my tears, her smiling face only paining me more. This was the worst kind of heartache I could imagine.

"Len, you shouldn't cry anymore. We're fourteen," she giggled, trying to place a smile on my face, but I couldn't manage it. Not one bit.

"Rinnnnnn…" I wailed, squeezing her hand tightly. She touched my cheek.

"You… You were sick again, weren't you?" she asked. I nodded, feeling like a retard. It made her laugh though. "You always were whenever you were anxious or sad, or scared."

"Thanks for pointing that out," I sniffed, rubbing my eyes furiously with the back of my hand.

"Do you remember when we were in that school play and you missed it because your parents thought you were ill after you threw up?" I nodded, smiling tiredly at the memory.

"I was the prince too! I think it was because my goldfish died."

"And when we were eight and you were sick on the stage during the Spelling Bee. That was funny!"

"Was not! It was humiliating!"

"I won the Spelling Bee, thanks to you."

"I was too embarrassed to say any of my words afterwards. Everyone was teasing me because I puked."

"So I punched that one boy, and no one understood that I was only sticking up for you, they just punished me." She giggled and blushed. "…I'm really enjoying reliving our memories here with you, Len. This is the most fun I've had in a while, even if it is while I'm in a hospital bed."

"Rin… I…!" I felt the familiar dripping of tears as they spilled down my cheeks again.

"Stop crying, Len! I'm not saying all these things to make you unhappy. I'm saying them because I'm genuinely thanking you for making today such a great day. I seriously… I want you to know that you're so special to me."

"Rin. You're special to me too!" I said, willing myself to smile.

"And if I'm still in pain when I come home again, you'll take care of me?"

"Definitely!"

"And you'll give me lots of hugs and make me feel beautiful, even if I can't walk again?"

"Of course I will!"

"And you'll tell me stories every night and look out for me?"

"You know it!"

She closed her eyes and smiled widely.

"And you'll… and you'll love me no matter what?" I stared at her for a moment. Was Rin really saying this to me? Was she really uncertain of my answer?

"O-Of course! You betcha! You're Rin. You're the only girl I could say that to!" As soon as I said this, it was like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. She smiled so brightly then I never thought I could see her happier.

"You really mean that?" Before I could answer, someone began to move her bed away, suddenly, cruelly.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I demanded, trying to catch up to the nurse. Rin was watching me, shaking her head helplessly.

"Miss Kagamine is about to be injected so not to risk infection to her wounds now," the nurse said matter-of-factly. "You will have to see her another time."

"I can't!" I shouted, dodging past doctors, trying to reach out for them. "Let her stay, just a bit longer! I haven't even answered her yet!"

"Len! Please!" I tripped over then, and fell to the ground in despair. I watched desperately as she was wheeled away.

"Len… Hey, please, just let me… Len… LENNNNN!"

_**Crash!**_

Suddenly, I could hear people calling out to someone, pleading, commanding, trying to stop them. Then, darting out from between two interns, a small, frail figure with a mop of blonde hair came half-stumbling, half-crawling, into my arms.

"RIN!" My voice came out as a strangled cry. I could see that she was in pain, and she was sobbing into my chest.

"Len, please! Please don't leave now!" she yelled, her fingernails digging into my arms. It hurt a lot, but not nearly as much compared to the pain eating away at my heart as I saw her there, so cruelly placed in all this machinery and whirling of voices, weeping. It didn't seem right.

"Rin, I'm not going anywhere," I assured her, "but I need you to get this. I don't want you to be in more pain. Please, Rin. Do this for me. Be strong on your own, get this jab, and get well so we can be together forever!"

Someone grabbed her then, he picked her up and took her out of my arms, carried her far away from me. She looked back at me, crying silently. I bit back the desire to run after him and carry her far away from this hospital.

Instead, I gave her a reassuring grin and called out to her,

"When you get back I'll be waiting for you!"

**0O0**

**Okay, that's it! If you guys want a second chapter, just for the aftermath, please leave a review. I originally intended for it to be a oneshot, but from where I left it, it's possible to extend it if you guys want it.**

**Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2  The Aftermath

**Okay, folks, here I am again! With an extension on my story "Fairytale of an Injured Maiden". I hope you guys enjoy this. It'll be fluffy. You have been warned.**

**0O0**

**Fairytale of an Injured Maiden**

"I can't believe that. After all that drama and pain you went through, all you broke was your ankle," I sighed, taking a can of coke out of the fridge.

"I already said I'm sorry that I scared you all, so can you stop harassing me over that?" Rin replied, gingerly propping up her ankle on a cushion. "I still can't believe we won't get to go skating for at least six weeks."

"Actually, it can take up to seven months before you can do physical activities like that," I told her. "The doctor said so."

"Screw the doctor. If it takes six weeks, it takes six weeks. End of." I watched her as she drank her own coke in an annoyed manner. It was like she barely even remembered the conversation we'd had at the hospital those two weeks ago. It wasn't fair. After I'd finally won her heart, too.

"And what about your back?" I asked her. "Does it hurt still?""God, will you give it a rest?" she snapped. "It's fine. Why are you fussing about me so much?"

"What do you mean, why?" I demanded. "After all that happened at the hospital…"

"What do you mean?"

"You're saying you don't remember a single thing about when you were in hospital that first day?" I asked her, feeling a sinking feeling of disappointment in my gut.

"Of course not. They said I had amnesia, didn't they? So naturally, I don't remember anything."

"Anything at all?"

"Well, I remember flying over the handlebars, then it's all blank. I know you came to visit me, though." She looked over at me suspiciously. "I didn't… say anything weird, did I?"

"U-Um, not really, no…" I stared down at my can, feeling empty. So she really didn't remember a thing. This was bad. After we'd promised to be together and everything. Argh.

"Hey, Len. What… happened that day? I want to know."

"U-Um… Lets see… Well, you crashed into a building when you flew over the handlebars of your bike, and you were taken away to hospital. I came to find you, and you said that… that you were sorry you missed our skating, and wanted to go again."

"I… I said _that_?" she said carefully.

"And? What about it?" I snapped. She turned to look at me.

"Nothing. What's your problem?" she replied, glaring at me.

"And then," I said, choosing to ignore her, "we started talking about how happy some of our memories were as children. And you… made me promise something."

"Really? What?" I took a deep breath.

"Um, well, the thing is… ahh! I can't say it!" I clenched my fists, feeling like an idiot. She looked alarmed now.

"What? Did I say something about your haircut?" she asked, panicking slightly.

"N-No! Why would you?" She kept her mouth shut.

"U-Uh, lets see… um, well, you made me promise that… um… you asked if… ARGH! YOU ASKED IF I WOULD LOVE YOU EVEN IF YOU WOULDN'T BE OKAY! YOU GOT THAT!"

"…I _what_?"

"You said," I mumbled, rubbing the bridge of my nose awkwardly, "you said 'Will you love me no matter what?' to me. And I… said yes."

She stared at me for a few seconds, her face flushing.

"O-Oh." She looked down. Then she whispered,

"I'm sorry for not remembering it."

"Sorry?" I peered at her. "Am I hearing things? Is Rin, the most stubborn girl in the world, saying she's sorry?"

"What? You said so yourself that I apologised before!" she snapped.

"Yeah, but that was different. You had concussion, remember? Oh, wait… you wouldn't."

"Shut up!" she glared at me. "I'm not always like that. Anyway… what I said - back then, I mean… I… absolutely DID mean it!"

I stared at her, feeling my cheeks becoming warm and red.

"Th-Then… C-Can I… kiss you…?" I found myself asking. She looked up, face red.

"U-Uh… yeah…" she squinted as my hand brushed up against her face. Her lips looked so… inviting.

I then leaned in and softly kissed her. I never thought I would be doing this to her, but here I was.

When we broke apart she let a tear slip down her cheek.

"I-I… I never thought that this would happen!" she giggled, her eyes over-flowing with tears. "I've… I've always liked you, Len, and this seems so surreal. I never thought today would happen…"

"And I never thought when it happened you'd burst into tears," I joked, wiping away the trails of tears on her cheeks.

"Well, I'm happy!" she sniffed. "I have a boyfriend now! I can tease Miku about it!"

"Miku?" I asked. "Isn't she your friend?" She shook her head dismissively.

"Nah, Miku? Kamui _made _us sit together, because she wouldn't stop talking to her own friends. It was a relief that she didn't strike up conversation too much in class, but she kept dragging me around everywhere. To all these parties and stuff. It was so _humiliating_. She even made me dress up all frilly and stuff." She shuddered.

"You aren't friends then?" I asked, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Of course not. She's so annoying."

"But what about Kamui? I thought you were all over him?"

"Heh, really? He got this new puppy last week, and it's so cute! Kamui himself is just boring." She laughed at my expression. "You can be so dumb."

"I-It's just common sense to feel like that!" I argued. "I mean, it's not like you gave me any hints!"

"That would be stupid. Playing hard to get is what I'm best at." Her face grew serious. "But Len, trust me. I've never been attracted to Kamui, and I never will be. Okay?"

"O-Okay," I agreed, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. She grabbed my shirt collar.

"So, Len. The first time was a bit awkward, wasn't it? But now you're relaxed…" she grinned at me deviously. "How good at kissing are you?"

**0O0**

**Sorry it's a lot shorter than the previous chapter, but I was a bit stuck to finish this. So… yes! Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter, and please give me feedback for what I can improve in the future! :D**


End file.
